


Bottom hajime shenanigans

by Thebalterbunii



Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Femdom, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebalterbunii/pseuds/Thebalterbunii
Summary: This is literally just a book that I’m gonna spam with bottom hajime headcanons and rants - ( this is centered around bottom hajime , and is just for fun !!! ) i take requests currently :))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169786
Comments: 50
Kudos: 122





	1. Femdoms & pegging ?

**Author's Note:**

> How would he feel about femdoms ? And how would some of the girls act as a femdom ?

I personally feel like he would have no idea what pegging is , but he’d enjoy the thought of a femdom !! :)) 

How I think some of the girls would act as his femdom ( pegging ) 

Akane : shed be excited that he agreed , and she’d try to be gentle . However I think once she saw a few reactions from him it’d drive her wild . He'd probably have to remind her to calm down a little on their first time , but after that he’d let her control the pace . Her general attitude as a femdom however , she’s definitely a tease who has a thing for begging . She’d just love to see him squirm . And , I just know She’s the queen of aftercare . She’d Have food snacks and water already in stock , And she gives the best cuddles . He’d be a sucker for the aftercare she gives . 😔🙏🏼 

Mahiru: with the way she acts about men not acting stereotypically masculine ? She’d absolutely be hard on him . Bondage , toys , teasing , degrading . ( ofc all in his comfort zone and with usage of a safe word and other backups !! ) she wouldn’t like begging , and instead would make him earn whatever it is he wants . Their first time with pegging however , she was generally gentle and slow with him . Their first few times she was like this actually, until she asked hajime if they could be rougher with things . However , even though she’s rough , she’s amazing at aftercare . Makes sure he doesn’t drop , takes care of water and snacks , runs baths , she’s always prepared . :)) 

Ibuki : She is such a goofball - definitely pulled a joke while asking him about it . She was super giddy when he agreed , and was pretty gentle with him , made sure not to pass any limits , cracking jokes the whole time and somehow not ruining the mood - she’s one of the few who didn’t change much ! She’d only be rough if he asked , but she is a big tease . Would say things like “ you’re hard already ? Jeez ! “ among other things - a little goofy with aftercare , she forgets sometimes , but she tries her hardest !! 

Mikan : adores when he begs , or when he’s super vocal . She also likes seeing him cry . She’s not rough in any way , just energetic. It’d take awhile to convince her to be rough with him . He’s definitely a little bratty with her though . He’d get quiet when he sees how she’s enjoying him being vocal , and would wipe away his tears . Just to egg her on a bit , I doubt that he’d ask her to be rougher if he wanted it , just because of the embarrassment that he feels from the thought of asking for something like that .  
It takes a bit , but she caves and gets a little rougher eventually - she’d talk his ear off with apologies afterwards though . Even if she hadn’t done too much , she’d spoil him with aftercare . He finds it sweet though :))


	2. The boys !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would some of the guys act while topping him ? Scenarios ?

We’re back at it again !! 

Nagito , Kazuichi , and Gundham 

Nagito : sly . He’s probably gonna act the most dominant of all of them , but not exactly rough ? He’s very sly and controlling with all of it , while still minding boundaries and making sure of consent ! Even if hajime doesn’t say what he wants , Nagito’s perceptive enough to notice what he wants and know exactly how to tease him until hajime speaks up ! He’d just love to hear him submit to what he wants , so that Nagito can pleasure the both of them . How would hajime act ? He’d be a brat . But in the sloppiest way possible . The urge to please as a people pleaser , and the ache to disrupt that cycle and be defiant will obviously clash , so he’d be a mess the entire time . The aftercare would be tooth rotting fluff though !! They’d both take care of each other :)) 

Short Scenario ?? : 

hajime’s crying , tied up in red bondage and biting his lip as he refuses to beg for what he wants . He won’t do something that embarrassing. Nagito coaxes him by edging him with all of his most sensitive spots , hitting every button just right but not in the way that hajime would like . His body is shaking , and the urge to give in and be fucked stupid is burning in his stomach , but he can’t give Nagito what he wants , right ? As if Komeada wouldn’t get what he needed one way or another . “ baby , baby ~ speak up ~ “ he’d kiss along his jaw and press his teeth against the area just below it , before pulling and way and admiring the mess before he made . Hajime would be trembling , sobs pulling from his throat as involuntary as they were . Komeada would whisper meaningless praise and mindless reassurance , until he broke . He’d beg and cry , and Nagito would give him just what he wants . Afterward , he would fix him and build him back up again . 

Kazuichi : he’d probably be letting hajime control the pace . He’s definitely a tease though . If hajime were to suddenly go faster or slower , he’d say things like “ hm ? Too much ? “ or “ you’re so needy ! “ kaz is pretty vanilla actually! I don’t think they’d do too much , but I feel like he has a big thing for hajime being flexible . You can bend like that ?? Woah ! Let’s try it in bed ! 

Short Scenario ?? : post game hajime also has the talents of some of the most flexible professions , so why not try that in bed ? He’d push hajimes legs as far as they would go , hajime would slightly push them back farther once Kazuichi thought that was finally far enough - he’d love to surprise kaz and have him praise him over it . Kazuichi would spoil him with praise , and just sloppy sweet praising sex !! hajime would need to get used to certain positions making him feel more vulnerable than others , but he’d love the idea of kaz teasing him about it , even if it’s embarrassing . “ you’re so needy ~ You’re showing of everything with not even an ounce of shame y’know ? God you’re so pretty when you act like this . “ 

Gundham : shy. Shy shy shy . Shy as hell . ( not saying he wouldn’t fuck him stupid , he’d just be so bashful about it lol - ) Gundham would love being praised . It’d absolutely make him go crazy . Hajime would love praising him and seeing how certain things made Gundham act . Hajime would tease him and praise him and just be a general sweet brat until Gundham got rougher with him . ( we all know he wouldn’t just ask , because it’s hajime for gods sake ) Gundham would have a thing for fucking him so stupid that he couldn’t answer a simple question , and hajime would have a thing for waking up with still shaky legs . They both adore the adrenaline rush , but with that sweet sugary fluff to mix . 

Short Scenario ?? : they’d probably be trying to do something quietly and not get caught , Gundham would have two fingers shoved down his throat and hajime would still be loud . He’d take them out once he quieted down some , only for hajime to spoil him with praise and kisses to his jaw , completely flattering him . He’d probably snap and give in like hajime would want , but he’d be so shy about it later , as if he’s the one walking out of a hot topic with cum in his ass -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I went a little too crazy for the Nagito one - Whoops 🌝 I actually didn’t reread this one and I just wanted to post this as soon as the thought came to mind before I lost motivation , so I hope it isn’t too bad - Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment anything you’d like !! :))


	3. requests !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just requests >:))

I’m working on both a cosplay , and a long one shot that I aim to have posted by next week , so this book might be stalled for a bit !! But , I’ll be taking requests in that meantime !! Anything you wanna see me write about here :))


	4. Overstimulation? Toys ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion in my requests chapter !! It was An amazing idea , I had to do it as soon as possible :))

How would hajime deal with overstimulation and toys ?? 

Overstimulation : starting off with this , he’d definitely cry . Like a lot . He’d probably drool too , or get louder than usual - I already feel like he has no idea what to do with his hands , but adding a touch of overstimulation with it ?? He’d be scratching or gripping at whatever’s near him . I feel like he’d babble as well ! Things like “ no , stop , I can’t , “ ( even if that’s not how he feels ) so his partner would definitely need to have safe words and backups just so they’d know if he really wanted to stop . He’s just overall messy when he’s overstimulated . He grips at things , drools , cries , and he’d feel super embarrassed afterwards . Like , deny it ever happened embarrassed. After he’s calmed down though , I think he’d only be awake long enough to do small aftercare , talk a bit about comfort and reassurance, then he’d be out cold . I’m sure his partner would be fine though , he babbled on enough about how good he felt in the heat of the moment , so they know they made him feel good . 

Toys : this is hajime we’re talking about - I don’t feel like he has many , but if his partner has some and wants to use them , he’d be open to it ! His favorites would probably be basic things , like vibrators and dildos - some of his least favorites are ball gags and blindfolds though . He likes to see what’s happening , and as much as I feel like he has an oral fixation , he doesn’t like objects that restrict noise . he likes the idea of his partner having to personally shut him up , more than it being a toy . Using vibrators on every spot except for the one that’ll help him cum ? Sure ! Just try out some sensitive spots like his inner thighs , just below his jaw , or his chest ! That’d get him going :) 

A few extra headcanons I thought about to spice up this chapter and no , I won’t explain : 

His most sensitive spots are his inner thighs and his nipples 

He has a thing for cum play , but he’d never admit it , he’d take that to the grave 

Likes both praise and degradation ( praise more preferably ) 

He enjoys pushing limits and just generally being a brat , but also has that deep urge to please whomever he’s with 

He enjoys wearing skirts or just pretty outfits during intercourse , he enjoys the praise he gets from his partner and the thought of them enjoying the outfit . He’d never admit it , again , but if they’re doing dom/sub he’d be enjoy being ordered into it ! 

Some of his favorite nicknames and who they came from : 

Mahiru : bunny ( probably got that nickname from riding . ) 

Nagito : haji , or just baby ( basic , but sweet . hajime enjoys it :)) ) 

Kazuichi : gorgeous ( he’d be such a flirt and give him the dorkiest most basic nicknames , and hajime would be all over it ) 

Gundham : prince ( calls him dark prince usually , just shortens it during sex ) 

Mikan : just general praise like “ handsome “ ( he really likes it when she says these things , it’s confirmation that she likes how he looks , especially when he’s in an outfit ! ) 

Ibuki: sweetheart ( she just licks him a lot during sex , and always says he’s super sweet . how the nickname got brought to the bedroom , no one knows ) 

Akane : puppy ( has definitely given him that nickname because of the drooling . )

..so I explained some of them .


	5. Bdsm ? Aftercare ? Punishment ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion !! Let’s get going !

Thoughts on bdsm , favorite aftercare , and thoughts on punishment ?? 

Let’s start with bdsm !! Research time ! 

BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, and other related interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves to be practising BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture often is said to depend on self-identification and shared experience. 

I’ll start with the aspects of that vague definition that I think hajime would , or wouldn’t enjoy . 

Bondage and discipline are a yes ! He doesn’t do it often , but he likes the intricacy of being tied up , among other forms of bondage . Just nothing too extreme . Discipline ! Yes !! He’d be into discipline such as edging , ( light ) spanking, and a few other vanilla forms of discipline ! He doesn’t know very many himself , but if his partner wants to try some things he’s willing to set up some safety measures and go along safely and consensually! 

Dominance and submission / sadism & masochism , yes and no 

Dominance and submission is a yes , wether he’s on either side ! It depends on his partner , and just whomever gains the dominant stance ! And ofc remember to set boundaries and do it safely! 

Sadism and masochism isn’t a hard no , but not exactly leaning yes . Depends on the partner , but he doesn’t typically leant towards it !! ( example : someone like Nagito who would keep control over the situation and make it safe , even if he’s publicly “ embarrassing “ him . ) 

There are plenty of subcultures , but I don’t think I’ll adress those !! Maybe in another chapter ! Overall , here’s how I think he’d view it ! 

He enjoys some of the practices and categories , but doesn’t consider himself to be apart of the community ! 

( I hope I got all of that right , with both understanding the question and the information involved !! ) 

Favorite kind of aftercare !! This ones gonna be fun ! 

He definitely enjoys baths and cuddling , just usual things to clean up and make sure all people involved are okay ! He’s also a big snacks person , probably has drinks and comfort snacks nearby ! However , I also feel like he’s the type to ask if he was good enough or if he Pleasured his partner :(( he’d definitely need some reassurance after , just a habit of wanting to please !! Just some hugs and reassurance and he should be okay !! :) 

Thoughts on punishment ?? Let’s go ! 

He’s not into anything too harsh , I don’t feel like he can handle much pain , but like I said in the first explanation, he’d defiantly be into some vanilla forms of punishment , like spanking or edging ! He’s definitely done both before with either mahiru , or Komeada . He’s also into being embarrassed , not exactly publicly though . 

Example : mahiru has him get into lingerie , and takes photos ! She could tease and say that she’d print them out and send copies to the others as his punishment ! ( if course she wouldn’t , those are hers only to enjoy 😔🙏🏼 ) 

To quench the sudden urge that I have for dominant mahiru and submissive hajime , have a small plotless dialogue prompt ! 

“ such a pretty little rope bunny . Pose again for me , will you ? “ 

....

“ Mm? Don’t make that face . You couldn’t follow directions , pouting wont help it . “ 

“ mahiru.. _please_ .. “ 

“ shh .. we’re almost done . Color ? “ 

“ green .. “ 

“ _good boy ._ “ 

Imagine what you’d like to with that , I have no more to say ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that’s where I leave this !!! I seriously need to get over this dominant mahiru thing , gosh - well , feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like !!


	6. Quick thing

I’m working on another suggestion right now , but I just heard this song ( suneater , by Leanna Firestone !! ) AND HOLY SH*T WHAT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW IT FITS ANYONE THINKING ABOUT HINATA ?? EXAMPLE : KOMEADA 

A SMALL CHUNK OF THE LYRICS : 

Angels danced the day that you were born  
Oh I'm so sure  
They celebrated when you arrived  
You're so bright  
I swear you swallowed the Sun  
And I am so in awe  
Just basking in your light  
But I am just the one who swallowed the moon  
The only light that I have's just a reflection of you  
You're the sea of tranquility  
You're all of my stars  
You're Neptune and Saturn  
You're Venus and Mars  
And I see the whole galaxy in your eyes  
And I long to tell you  
But I think it'll only make you shy  
You got the heart of a Leo  
But you're sweet like a Pisces  
And the only thing I know is  
I think I might be falling for  
The boy who swallowed the sun 

LIKE HOLY SH*T WHAT - IM ACTUALLY FLIPPING OUT ABOUT THIS -


	7. A-z ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A - z nsfw thing that I saw on tumblr and ran here to write my own .

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex): 

Water , baths , cuddles , and talking . Just some comfort things that help him out . 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s): 

His preferred body part of his own are his inner thighs . What’s his favorite body part on the others ? 

mahiru : her chest ( hear me out . I couldn’t have the mommy / mistress kink with these two without him loving her chest . It had to be done . 

Komeada : his shoulder ( he hides his face there a lot , he also tends to bite there a lot ) 

Mikan : her mouth ( kisses and praise ? Yes . ) 

Kazuchi: his neck ( Kazuichi is most sensitive there , and hajime loves pulling jokes about it . ) 

Gundham : collarbone or arms ( again , collarbone being most sensitive , but he likes kissing the scars that animals have left on gundhams arms . ) 

Akane : her hands / arms . ( strong lady . Strong lady . Strong lady . ) 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…) 

He enjoys it when his partner comes inside of him rather than out , the full feeling and the few spurts running down his thighs giving him a warm lazy sense of pleasure . But he doesn’t mind either way ! 

D = Dirty Secret 

He’s definitely been in public with a vibrator inside of him while he’s in control of the remote . Probably just to test waters .

E = Experience 

He has some kind of experience , but he’s nowhere near being an expert . He knows a few things though . Enough to safely teach someone the basics . 

F = Favourite Position 

He doesn’t mind any position really , but he does like the idea of being under his partner a bit more when he’s submissive . 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc): 

He’s definitely leaning serious , but he’d tease a bit and make him or his partner laugh once or twice if there’s tension . 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.): 

Well groomed , and there isn’t too much - but it does match the drapes ! 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…): 

He’s leaning towards more lustful than romantic , unless it’s a deep or caring moment , or a special occasion ! 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon): 

I don’t feel like he does it to often actually - just when he needs to ! 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks): 

Praise , and degrading . Yeah , I know . Inferiority , and superiority complex ? Crazy . 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do): 

He prefers privacy !! Somewhere him and his partner can be alone . But he has strayed from that a few times and enjoyed it , it’d just take some convincing . 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going): 

Praise and referencing . For example : 

“ ahh , I’d love to see you in that ! You’d look gorgeous , don’t you think ? “ 

“ wouldn’t that vibrator be nice ? You’d look so pretty shaking underneath me . “ 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs): 

He’s not into much pain , and he won’t do anything that has too high of a danger or threat possibility , even if done correctly . 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc): 

He doesn’t have much of a preference ! He enjoys both . He’s decently skilled at giving , he's not a machine or anything , but he’s pretty good at guiding someone through giving when he’s receiving ! 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.): 

He likes starting off more slow and sensual , but eventually he’s gonna start asking his partner to go harder . 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):

He doesn’t mind them , but he’d still prefer proper sex more . They don’t happen very often ! 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):

He prefers the more safe side , but he’’ll Take some small risks every once in a while ! 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…): 

2-3 rounds on average ! Depends on how energized he is , but I definitely feel like he lasts around the average . 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?): 

He owns a few , but not many - he’s way too embarrassed to go buy them . He doesn’t mind using them on his partner or himself ! 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease):

He’s more of a snarky tease , and he doesn’t tease very much ! He’d just tease until his partner shuts him up . 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make): 

Pretty average in this department too , unless his partner starts to hit some of his more sensitive spots , then he gets pretty loud . He knows how to repress them a bit though ! ( not that he will if he’s distracted , or just being a brat ) 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice): 

He takes pride in his chest size , but if someone praises him on it he tends to get flustered. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words): 

Average size , nothing much more to say about it ! 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?): 

Maybe once or twice a week ?? It’s not too often unless he’s provoked . 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards): 

Just enough energy to do some basic care most of the time , but after that he’s out cold . Other times he can only talk and then he’s out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was decent - it was super rushed , again . Ahhh but this was so much fun what - I really enjoyed this one 👀 feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like !! :))


	8. Dialogue prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably never gonna make a full story out of these BC I’m anything BUT productive , so feel free to write any of these !! You can credit me , but I don’t mind either way . I’d love to be tagged though !! :))

Just so that you don’t have to scroll and be disappointed if you don’t see someone you’d like to in this chapter , the people included here are : 

Mikan , mahiru , and akane ! 

Also quick warning , these may be really vague or really sexual , and I’m not used to writing either , so this might be bad - 

Mikan : 

“ h-hey ... w-what if you tried being the nurse for today ? “ 

“ h- huh ? “ 

“ I-I’m sorry !! I - just thought t-hat you’d look n-nice if - n-not That you don’t already look nice !! - “ 

“ I wasn’t sayijg no !! I just - didn’t get what you meant .. we can try it if you’d like , okay ? “ 

“ r- really ? Aa! T-thank you ! “ 

Mahiru : 

“ quit crying bunny . It doesn’t get you anywhere with me , you know that . “ 

“ m-mommy.. “ 

“ you know how to get what you want , and you know how to behave . So answer the question . Why don’t you ? “ 

“ I don’t know .. “ 

“ you know that that means , correct ? “ 

“ punishment. “ 

“ correct . color ? “ 

“ green . “ 

( oh no - that was a lot better in my head . ) 

Akane : 

“ Hey , you’re drooling so much that it shut you up ! “ 

“ I- akane , please - I just - “ 

“ you know you’ve gotta do better than that Puppy . Speak up , yeah ? “ 

( I’m beginning to regret writing these ❤️ )

Jesus Christ I have more but that’s enough cringe for today - these took such a turn - let me know if you’d want more , with any specific people !! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m gonna regret posting these . Well , feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like :))


	9. More ideas ?? Plans ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why on earth do I do these things to myself . Im an artist , not a writer -

Hooooly crap okay . I didn’t expect too many people to actually enjoy this book ?? Like what ?? But , since a lot of you can probably tell I’m stalling , I’ll explain why - 

I’m debating on so many ideas , and how to post them . Wether separate or in here . But here’s a list of the things I’m already writing and what I plan to write , because I’d love to see you guys add into them in the comments !! 

( this idea came from a comment section of another amazing story , so thank you so much to the people who made a thread there ~ ;)) ) 

Plan to write : 

• Bratty! Sugar baby hinata , and sugar daddy Komeada . 

• Dominant bottom hinata , and service top servant 

• long distance skype sex , top Kazuichi , and bottom hajime 

• some Gundham and hajime , no clue what it’s about yet !! 

• some sort of imposter / twogami and hajime , and some sort of nekomaru and hajime . No clue what it’s about yet !! 

Currently writing : 

• sun god! Hajime , and worshipper! Komeada 

• dominant akane , and submissive hajime 

( good grief , call me the ultimate procrastinator- ) 

And that’s about it !! Feel free to leave ideas , id love to talk about them ~ !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment anything you’d like!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably be me either ranting about all the hc’s I have about him bottoming , or how some of the boys would be when it comes to topping him ! Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like !! :))


End file.
